Encadenada a ti
by GatoEnElTejado
Summary: La tasa de natalidad en Japón ha descendido considerablemente, de continuar así el gobierno podría enfrentar la mayor crisis económica existente en un par de décadas, como medida desesperada declara que los jóvenes entre 18 y 25 años perfectamente saludables deberán vivir juntos para así elevar el número de nacimientos... ¡¿es una broma!


**Éste es mi primer fic, por favor no sean muy rudos conmigo. La idea surgió tras ver unas noticias respecto a Japón y el descenso del índice de natalidad al grado de que en el 2060 tendrán poco más de la mitad de pobladores que actualmente, motivo por el cual el gobierno empleó diversas campañas que hasta la fecha no han dado fruto. Canadá también enfrenta esta cruel realidad, razón por la que abrió sus puertas a estudiantes extranjeros con grandes facilidades de empleo con la única condición de quedarse a vivir allí y formar una familia. Espero les guste la propuesta.  
**

* * *

_"El desplome nacional de la natalidad se ha incrementado en la década pasada tras la epidemia del virus del cólera que azotó principalmente las islas del Sur, el gobierno ha declarado que de continuar así el índice de población decaerá en un 16% tan sólo en los siguientes cinco años._

_A pesar de que en abril del año pasado comenzasen las campañas de natalidad la misma no ha incrementado en lo absoluto, los funcionarios han decidido tomar medidas drásticas."_

Haruhi apagó el televisor, la noticia dada por la reportera de corta cabellera castaña clara no hizo sino colocar limón en la herida que tenía. Bufó molesta al darse cuenta de la realidad que le caía encima como balde de agua fría. Siendo fría de mente podía decir que era bastante obvio el que la campaña iniciada en el Sector Salud no diese resultados, la mayoría de los nuevos adolescentes crecían preocupados por su futuro, centrándose en obtener un buen empleo remunerable; algunos estaban tan cegados por esto que pasaban gran parte de su tiempo estudiando para obtener el mejor puesto en la Universidad antes que salir con chicos de su edad a divertirse y, quizá, terminar en un hotel; el problema radicaba en que eso mismo habían llegado a pensar los adultos jóvenes y aquellos que apenas entraban en ese rango de edad ya estaban predispuestos a no casarse.

En resumidas cuentas: a los jóvenes les interesaba menos que nunca el sexo. Japón había encabezado la lista de los países con menos relaciones sexuales al año, pero nadie había reparado en el gran impacto que esto tenía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para revertirlo. Recordaba salir de la estación del tren y toparse con enfermeras repartiendo folletos con diversas posturas del Kamasutra y condones a los jóvenes, ella les había ignorado olímpicamente antes de regresar a su casa sólo para encontrar en su camino más letreros que exaltaban a la familia numerosa, incluso el gobierno llegó a ofrecer pagar los gastos educativos de cada niño nacido en los últimos cinco años junto con un incentivo para la familia por si deseaban agrandarla.

Sin embargo, todos estos esfuerzos fueron en vano, la natalidad descendió aún más de lo que se esperaba. Desesperados algunos funcionarios propusieron abrir las puertas a los extranjeros, otorgándoles becas y la posibilidad de asentarse en el País del Sol Naciente para que la población de Japón se mantuviera estable, pues si ésta decrecía la economía lo haría con ella. A pesar de esto el número de nuevos nacimientos no se vio reflejado en los números.

Como último as bajo la manga el gobierno decidió jugarse el todo por el todo de una manera brusca y, en opinión de la castaña, nada agradable. Si los adolescentes no podían encontrar pareja él lo haría por ellos, había ingresado en una computadora los nombres de los jóvenes sanos cuyas edades oscilaran entre 18 y 25 años, es decir, perfecta edad reproductiva; luego los había emparejado con aquellos que no estuviesen emparentados sanguíneamente por al menos seis generaciones atrás y finalmente había mandado los resultados a todas las casas; así, el nombre y dirección de un perfecto desconocido se había entregado a todos los chicos que pudieran tener hijos con la finalidad de vivir con el mismo bajo el mismo techo durante todo un año y, en el pazo de éste, haber tenido mínimo un hijo; si no había descendientes en la pareja, serían arrestados por "daños a la economía nacional" y luego (en el peor de los casos) serían sometidos a fecundación in vitro, por el contrario, si la pareja tenía sucesores podía continuar junta o pedir ser emparejada con alguien más.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día tras haber recibido su carta, la desdobló tras haberla hecho bolita por quinta o sexta ocasión y volvió a repasar las líneas impresas.

_El gobierno japonés agradece la cooperación que hace a la economía nacional. Debemos informar que todos los candidatos son perfectamente sanos tanto física, social como psicológicamente, el historial familiar no indica problemas de ningún tipo en al menos cuatro generaciones anteriores y se ha realizado una investigación detallada para evitar cualquier consanguinidad con la interesada._

_Para una mayor resolución a los intereses de ambos, se ha determinado que la pareja vivirá en un complejo de apartamentos suministrado por el gobierno que les quede cerca a los dos de su antigua morada para evitar que sus vidas se vean afectadas de sobre manera. La dirección podrá encontrarla al final de esta misiva, así como la llave para entrar a su nuevo hogar, debemos recordarle que no le está permitido abandonar dichas instalaciones sin un permiso del juez encargado de su caso._

_Se enviará a un equipo médico cada mes para corroborar que todo esté en orden y que ambos jóvenes no tienen problemas para cohabitar. También tendrán a su disposición una cuenta individual con un monto mensual de 125 000 yen para cualquier uso que deseen darle._

Lo que seguía era sólo algunas reglas que la castaña no estaba interesada en leer nuevamente. La carta era muy específica en los requerimientos, razón por la cual constaba de tres cuartillas y un CD para cualquier aclaración al respecto. Era viernes y el gobierno estipulaba que los adolescentes comenzasen su nueva vida a más tardar el domingo y, como Haruhi prefería quitarse una bandita rápido que quedarse contemplándola, fue hasta su recámara dispuesta a empezar a empacar.

Le enfadad, le enfadaba de sobre manera que le vieran como una fabrica-bebés que debía producir al menos tres para cumplir con su cuota, además de que sería revisada periódicamente para saber si estaba encinta o que al menos mantenía relaciones sexuales de manera asidua con su "pareja".

Hitachiin, Hikaru... ¿qué clase de persona sería?

* * *

**Si te gustó, déjame un comentario.**


End file.
